


I gambled my all for you

by apeachiation



Series: MBLAQ Inception AU [2]
Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, M/M, My quest to only use cheesy lyrics as titles continues, Vomiting, descriptions of violence, the Rain/Seungho is very small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeachiation/pseuds/apeachiation
Summary: The aftermath of escaping limbo





	I gambled my all for you

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a little continuation of One Day, Two Days, and this is what came out. It was supposed to be longer but eh. Maybe I’ll come back to it eventually.

Seungho jerks awake with a quickly drawn breath, his head twisting to the left as his right hand scrunches up into a tight fist. It takes a few seconds for him to realize that he’s back in the real world, and his team members are all awake, or waking up, around him. Jihoon is sitting a few feet away from him, holding onto Changsun’s hand.

The small boy is slowly waking up, and Seungho watches Jihoon look down on him with a very gentle smile on his face. It makes his heart ache with warmth, even as he glances down on his wristwatch and sees the time ticking away. It’s only been a few minutes since he fell asleep, and everything is back to what it should be.

“I can’t believe,” a voice starts slowly, and Seungho turns his head to see Cheolyong staring at him with a disgruntled expression on his face, eyebrows scrunched tightly together and his mouth turned into a slight frown. “I can’t believe that you pushed me off of a building.”

“I blame Jihoon?” Seungho says weakly and tries to not recall the wet crack of Cheolyong’s body against the pavement. “He gave me the idea.”

Seungho doesn’t mention that he hadn’t actually been sure that it would wake Cheolyong up, or the fact that he had been terrified that he had been murdering his friends all the way up until Byunghee admitted that he could remember things too.

Seungho swallows down around the bile rising in his throat.

“I can’t believe you think being pushed off of a building is bad,” Sanghyun mutters from beside Cheolyong. “Seungho stabbed me six times in my own home.”

“Eleven,” Seungho says, and tries not to remember the way Sanghyun’s skin and muscles gave away to Seungho’s knife, how Sanghyun’s warm, sticky blood covered his hands and part of his face.

“What?”

“I stabbed you eleven times,” Seungho says quietly and swallows again. He rubs the heels of his palms against the lids of his eyes until he can see stars, and twitches away from the hand he can feel Byunghee placing on his shoulder.

“I can’t _fucking_ believe-”

“Language,” says Jihoon sharply, and they all jerk toward him. They hadn’t quite forgotten him, but over the past year spent in the dream, they have gotten used to being five, and talking as if nobody else really mattered. Until Seungho had pushed Cheolyong off of that roof and shattered more dreams than the one they were in. Seungho swallows again.

“Bathroom,” he says, and stands quickly, unplugging himself from the machine, and leaves the room as fast as possible. He doesn’t mean to slam the door behind him, but it closes with more force than necessary.

Thankfully, the nearest bathroom is close, and Seungho slips inside. All of the stalls are unoccupied, but he heads straight for the closest one, and throws up into the toilet bowl. He throws up until his face is a mess of bile and snot and tears, and there’s nothing left in his stomach but he still feels so nauseous that he just collapses against one of the stall partitions. He buries his face in his hands and tries not to _remember_.

The toilet flushes next to Seungho, and he startles, but does not remove his hands. Hands pull on his arms and he resists for a moment before lowering his hands and look up at Jihoon crouching before him.

“Oh, _Seungho_ ,” he says gently with an exhale and crumbles a little before him, before seemingly remembering himself and straightening back up. “This was a difficult one, huh.”

Seungho shrugs.

“I’d do it again,” he says quietly and can’t find the strength to quite meet Jihoon’s eye. Seungho would do it again, would descend into the dream again to save Jihoon’s little brother, but he isn’t sure he would be strong enough to make the same choices again. Maybe he would just succumb to the dream, let it consume him whole.

“I know, but I’m not sure I would want you to,” Jihoon says, and Seungho’s eyes flicker up to meet Jihoon’s. There’s an expression in them Seungho can’t quite read, and Seungho frowns in confusion. Jihoon smiles sadly. “Seeing you like this hurts me too.”

“That’s a line,” Seungho can’t help but murmur. Jihoon rolls his eyes at him.

“It’s a bit of a line, but it’s true,” Jihoon says. “I could just hire someone, maybe I should’ve done that from the start.”

Jihoon looks so sad, Seungho can’t help but to reach out and cradle Jihoon’s face with one of his hands. He strokes the skin with his thumb and revels in the feeling of having the real Jihoon with him again. Jihoon smiles a little and leans into the touch. “He’s your brother, don’t be silly.”


End file.
